Joni Mitchell Concerts 1960s
1962 ? ?, 1962 Waskesiu Lake, Waskesiu, SK (Joni started making music in Saskatchewan mostly up at northern lakes around Lake Waskesi) October 31, 1962 The Louis Riel, Saskatoon, SK (Joni's first paid performance) November 5, 1962 The Louis Riel, Saskatoon, SK November 14, 1962 The Louis Riel, Saskatoon, SK (Unconfirmed) 1963 ? ?, 1963 The Louis Riel, Saskatoon, SK (Joni participated in some weekly “Hoot Nights” here, playing her ukulele) August ?, 1963 Prince Albert, SK (CANADIAN TV "For Men Only". Joni performed several songs and was interviewed after being booked as a replacement on the late-night moose-hunting show) September ?, 1963 The Yardbird Suite, Edmonton, AB (Unconfirmed) September 13, 1963 The Depression!, Calgary, AB (opening night. Joni performed more dates at the Depression! over a period of three and a half months) November ?, 1963 Joni performed at several ski lodges in the mountains of Alberta 1964 ? ?, 1964 The Louis Riel, Saskatoon, SK ? ?, 1964 The Fourth Dimension, Regina, SK ? ?, 1964 The Depression!, Calgary, AB ? ?, 1964 The Yardbird Suite, Edmonton, AB ? ?, 1964 Allied Art Centre, Calgary, AB (Hootenanny, Sponsored by CFAC Radio 1) February 14, 1964 University Of Alberta, Calgary, AB (Hootenanny, filmed by CFCN-TV for later broadcast) April ?, 1964 Folk & Blues Club, Calgary, AB ? ?, 1964 The Press Club, Private Banquets, Calgary, AB April 16, 1964 Jubilee Auditorium, Calgary, AB ('Hootenanny Sing Out, Sponsored by the Calgary Optimist's Club) ? ?, 1964 College of Art and Design, Calgary, AB (School Concert) May 1-2, 1964 Folk & Blues Club, Calgary, AB June ?, 1964 Royal Canadian Legion Hall, Saskatoon, SK (Joni performed a short set at an NDP Political Rally) July 9, 1964 Calgary Stampede, Calgary, AB (West's Greatest Hootennany, 2 shows 2.30 & 8.00) October ?, 1964 Village Corner, Toronto, ON (Unconfirmed) October ?, 1964 The Place, Toronto, ON October ?, 1964 YMCA Back Door Club, Toronto, ON October ?, 1964 The Purple Onion, Toronto, ON October 12, 1964 The Half Beat, Toronto, ON (start of a two week engagement) October 21, 1964 The Half Beat, Toronto, ON (2 sets) October 26, 1964 The Half Beat, Toronto, ON (start of a three week engagement) November ?, 1964 The Purple Onion, Toronto, ON 1965 ? ?, 1965 The Bohemian Embassy, Toronto, ON ? ?, 1965 The Underground, Toronto, ON March 12, 1965 The Penny Farthing, Toronto, ON (Joni met her future husband, Chuck Mitchell, while performing downstairs at the Penny Farthing) March 19, 1965 The New Gate of Cleve, Toronto, ON April 13-17, 19-23 & 25-26, 1965 The Penny Farthing, Toronto, ON April ?, 1965 The Folk Cellar, Port Huron, MI (Unconfirmed) April ?, 1965 The Sippin' Lizzard Coffee House, Flint, MI (Unconfirmed) June 19, 1965 The Mitchell Family Home, Rochester, MI (Joni performed at her wedding to Chuck Mitchell) June 22, 1965 The Folk Cellar, Port Huron, MI (Chuck & Joni Mitchell) July 20, 1965 The Chess Mate, Detroit, MI (2 sets) August 2, 1965 The Riverboat, Toronto, ON (Joni performed two songs at a Monday night Hootenanny run by the Toronto Folk Guild) August 6, 1965 Innis Lake Campground, Caledon East, ON (Mariposa Folk Festival. Joni was a late addition, performing at two concerts as well as an afternoon workshop. These were her first major appearances before a large audience) August ?, 1965 The Red Door, Detroit, MI (Chuck & Joni Mitchell) (Unconfirmed) August ?, 1965 The Rathskeller, Detroit, MI (Chuck & Joni Mitchell) (Unconfirmed) August 27-29, 1965 Bucktooth Clam, Traverse City, MI (Chuck & Joni Mitchell) September ?, 1965 The Jongleur, Jacksonville, FL (Chuck & Joni Mitchell, Tuesday-Saturday) (Unconfirmed) October 4, 1965 University of Manitoba, Winnipeg, MB ("Let's Sing Out" Canadian TV. The program, hosted by Oscar Brand, also featured Dave Van Ronk and the Chapins Were later aired on October 14 & October 21) October ?, 1965 The Fourth Dimension, Winnipeg, MB (Chuck & Joni Mitchell, a week-long engagement Monday-Sunday. Joni met Neil Young for the first time) (Unconfirmed) October ?, 1965 The Fourth Dimension, Regina, SK (Chuck & Joni Mitchell, a week-long engagement Monday-Sunday) (Unconfirmed) October ?, 1965 The Jongleur, Jacksonville, FL (Chuck & Joni Mitchell, Tuesday-Saturday) (Unconfirmed) October ?, 1965 The Flick, Coral Gables, FL (Chuck & Joni Mitchell) November 4-7, 1965 The Chess Mate, Detroit, MI (Chuck and Joni Mitchell. 2 sets each night) December 31, 1965 The Fourth Dimension, Regina, SK 1966 ? ?, 1966 Toronto, ON ("This Hour Has Seven Days" on CBC TV) ? ?, 1966 The Poison Apple, Detroit, MI (Chuck & Joni Mitchell) (Unconfirmed) ? ?, 1966 The Cellar, Port Huron, MI (Chuck & Joni Mitchell) (Unconfirmed) February 4-5, 1966 The Chess Mate, Detroit, MI (2 shows each night) February 15-20, 1966 The Chess Mate, Detroit, MI (Chuck & Joni Mitchell, 2 shows each night) February 22, 1966 The Living End, Detroit, MI (Chuck & Joni Mitchell) March ?, 1966 The Pink Panther, Stratford, ON April 23, 1966 The Sippin' Lizzard Coffee House, Flint, MI (Chuck & Joni Mitchell) April 24, 1966 The Chess Mate, Detroit, MI (supporting David Blue) May ?, 1966 The Bucktooth Clam, Traverse City, MI (Chuck & Joni Mitchell, a two-night engagement) May ?, 1966 The FlickCoral Gables, FL (Chuck & Joni Mitchell, supported by Estrella Berosini) May ?, 1966 The Jongleur, Jacksonville, FL (Chuck & Joni Mitchell) (Unconfirmed) May ?, 1966 The Gaslight Cafe, New York City, NY (Chuck & Joni Mitchell played at a Gaslight Hootenanny) May 7, 1966 Town Hall, Stoneham, MA (supporting Tom Rush) May 13-14 & 20-21, 1966 The Sippin' Lizzard Coffee House, Flint, MI (Chuck & Joni Mitchell) June ?, 1966 The Gaslight Cafe, New York City, NY (Chuck & Joni Mitchell. Dave Fisher and Gil Robbins, of The Highwaymen, also appeared) June ?, 1966 Town Hall, Boston, MA (Joni opened for Tom Rush) June 28-30-July 1-3 & 5-10, 1966 The Fourth Dimension, Winnipeg, MB (Chuck & Joni Mitchell played a two-week engagement (Tuesday-Sunday)) July 12-17, 1966 The Fourth Dimension, Regina, SK (Chuck & Joni Mitchell played a two-week engagement (Tuesday-Sunday)) August 5 & 7, 1966 Innis Lake Campground, Caledon East, ON (Mariposa Folk Festival. Joni performed Friday evening & Sunday afternoon and also did a Sunday afternoon workshop) August 12-13, 1966 Someplace Else Coffee House, Port Huron, MI August 17, 1966 Calgary, AB (CANADIAN TV "Mon Pays, Mes Chansons" (My Country, My Songs) on CBC TV. Joni recorded several songs for use on the TV Series Mon Pays, Mes Chansons, with David Rea on 2nd guitar. Broadcast November 10, 1966 & February 9, 1967) September 14-17, 1966 The 7 of Clubs, Toronto, ON September 24, 1966 Toronto, ON (CANADIAN TV "After Four". Gordon Lightfoot also appeared) October 24, 1966 Laurentian University, Sudbury, ON (CANADIAN TV "Let's Sing Out" on CBC TV. Broadcast on November 3rd & 10th) November 8-13, 1966 The Riverboat, Toronto, ON (2 shows each night, 3 on 11th & 12th) November 10, 1966 Calgary, AB (CANADIAN TV "Mon Pays, Mes Chansons - Au Pied Des Rocheuses" (My Country, My Songs - At The Foot Of The Rockies) on CBC TV. This program featured performances by Joni and Jean-Pierre Ferland) November 14-15, 1966 The Wisdom Tooth, Detroit, MI November 16-21, 1966 The 2nd Fret, Philadelphia, PA (Chuck & Joni Mitchell. 2 sets each night, 3 sets on Friday 18th & Saturday 19th) November 18, 1966 Philadelphia, PA (Broadside Program on WRTI-FM. Chuck & Joni Mitchell were interviewed backstage at the 2nd Fret by Barry Berg) November 19, 1966 Philadelphia, PA (The Murray Burnett Show on WPEN-AM/FM. A music and interview program with Chuck & Joni) November 20, 1966 Philadelphia, PA (Folklore Program on WHAT-FM. Chuck & Joni Mitchell appeared on this weekly folk music radio show. They were interviewed by host Gene Shay and played several songs) December ?, 1966 The Ginger Blue Coffee House, Saginaw, MI (Chuck & Joni Mitchell) December 8, 1966 Detroit, MI (Focus—WJR. A Music & Interview program featuring Chuck and Joni Mitchell. Broadcast on December 23rd) December 9-10, 1966 The Folk Cellar, Port Huron, MI December 16-17, 1966 Club 47, Cambridge, MA (Chuck & Joni Mitchell) December 1966/January 1967 The Sippin' Lizzard, Flint, MI Late 1966/Early 1967 Café Au Go Go, New York City, NY (Unconfirmed) 1967 ? ?, 1967 Ginger Blue Coffee House, Saginaw, MI ? ?, 1967 New Penelope Coffee House, Montreal, QC ? ?, 1967 Yellow Door Coffee House, Montreal, QC (Joni participated in a poetry reading) (Unconfirmed) January ?, 1967 Sippin' Lizzard, Flint, MI (Unconfirmed) January 3, 1967 The Other Side, Fayetteville, NC (Chuck & Joni Mitchell) January 11-13, 1967 2nd Fret, Philadelphia, PA (2 sets each night, 3 on the 13th) January 17-20, 1967 2nd Fret, Philadelphia, PA (2 sets each night, 3 on the 20th) February ?, 1967 Take 30—CBC TV, Toronto, ON (Hosted by Adrienne Clarkson and Paul Soles. Broadcast on May 1, 1967) February 9, 1967 Calgary, AB (CANADIAN TV "Mon Pays, Mes Chansons - À Travers Le Canada" (My Country, My Songs - Across Canada) on CBC TV. This program featured performances by Joni, Catherine McKinnon, Christine Charbonneau, Gordon Lightfoot, Pauline Julien, Claude Léveillée, Bonnie Dobson, Jean-Pierre Ferland & The Travellers) February 14-19, 1967 Riverboat, Toronto, ON (2 sets each night, 3 on the 17th & 18th) February 21-26, 1967 Riverboat, Toronto, ON (2 sets each night, 3 on the 24th & 25th) March 8-13, 1967 The 2nd Fret, Philadelphia, PA (2 sets each night, 3 on the 10th & 11th) 1967.03.12 Folklore Program—WHAT-FMPhiladelphia, PA Joni was interviewed by host Gene Shay and performed several songs. 1967.03.15 2nd Fret, Philadelphia, PA 1967.03.16 2nd Fret, Philadelphia, PA Two sets nightly 1967.03.17 InterviewPhiladelphia, PA Ed Sciaky interviewed Joni backstage at the 2nd Fret. 1967.03.17 2nd Fret, Philadelphia, PA 1967.03.18 2nd Fret, Philadelphia, PA Three sets nightly on Friday and Saturday 1967.03.19 Folklore Program—WHAT-FMPhiladelphia, PA Joni was interviewed by host Gene Shay and performed several songs. The other guest was Gordon Lightfoot. 1967.03.20 2nd Fret, Philadelphia, PA Two sets March 21, 1966 The Living End, Detroit, MI (Chuck and Joni Mitchell) March 27, 1966 The Living End, Detroit, MI (Chuck and Joni Mitchell) March 31-April 1, 1966 Folk Cellar, Port Huron, MI April 28-29, 1966 Club 47, Cambridge, MA (Chuck and Joni Mitchell) May ?, 1967 The Other SideFayetteville, NC May ?, 1967 The Other SideCharleston, SC Chuck and Joni Mitchell's last appearances together May ?, 1967 The FlickCoral Gables, FL 1967.05.01 Take 30—CBC TVToronto, ON Hosted by Adrienne Clarkson and Paul Soles. Broadcast date. May 24-29 & 31-June 5, 1967 2nd Fret, Philadelphia, PA (2 sets each night, 3 sets on Friday's 26th & 2nd & Saturday's 27th & 3rd) May 28, 1967 WHAT-FM, Philadelphia, PA ("Folklore Program". Joni was interviewed by THE host Gene Shay and performed several songs) June 20-25 & 28-July 2, 1967 Le Hibou Coffee House, Ottawa, ON July 4-9, 1967 Le Hibou Coffee House, Ottawa, ON (Joni played a three-week engagement) July 5, 1967 Gatineau Park, QC ('Camp Fortune' Summer Festival!. A live concert broadcast by the CBC) 1967 Ottawa Summer Music FestivalOttawa, ON Portions of two shows were recorded by CBC Radio for broadcast on their Showcase program. July ?, 1966 The Living End, Detroit, MI 1967.07 Expo ’67—Place de NationsMontreal, QC (Unconfirmed) 1967.07.16 Newport Folk FestivalNewport, RI Joni participated in an afternoon Songwriters Workshop along with Leonard Cohen, Judy Collins, Janis Ian, David Blue, Mike Settle, Tom Paxton, and Eric Andersen. July 25-30 & August 1-6, 1967 Riverboat, Toronto, ON (2 sets each night, 3 sets on Friday's 28th & 4th & Saturday's 29th & 5th) August 3, 1967 CJOH, Ottawa, ON (CANADIAN TV "Mainly Music". Broadcast date) August 8-11, 1967 Riverboat, Toronto, ON (3 sets each night) 1967.08.12 Mariposa Folk Festival—Innis Lake CampgroundInnis Lake, ON Joni was one of the concert performers along with Buddy Guy, Arthur "Big Boy" Crudup, Richie Havens and David Rea. 1967.08.13 Mariposa Folk Festival—Innis Lake CampgroundInnis Lake, ON Joni and Leonard Cohen co-hosted a Songwriter's Workshop. Other participants were Buffy Sainte-Marie, Murray McLaughlan and Gordon Lowe. August 13, 1967 Riverboat, Toronto, ON (2 sets) August 23, 1967 Marquee, London, ENG (supporting The Piccadilly Line. Joni's first UK show) September ?, 1967 Speakeasy, London, ENG (supporting The Incredible String Band) September 14, 1967 Digbeth Civic Hall, Birmingham, ENG (Unconfirmed) September 16, 1967 White Swan, Leicester, ENG September 27-October 1, 1967 Gaslight Cafe, Coconut Grove, FL (2 shows each night, 3 on the 30th & 1st, supported by Estrella Berosini, Jeff Espina & John Clausi) October ?, 1967 Chess Mate, Detroit, MI October 4-7, 1967 2nd Fret, Philadelphia, PA (2 sets each night, 3 on the 6th & 7th) 1967.10.11 Folk Song ’67—WKCR-FMNew York, NY A recorded program that featured Joni and Cynthia Gooding October 11-14, 1967 2nd Fret, Philadelphia, PA (2 shows each night, 3 on the 13th & 14th) October 23, 1967 Folklore Center, New York City, NY October 26, 1967 Café Au Go Go, New York City, NY Joni opened for Ian & Sylvia on a bill that also included Howard Hessman. At the suggestion of Buffy St. Marie, Elliot Roberts attended this show to hear and meet Joni. After Elliot expressed an interest in managing her career, Joni invited him to accompany her to Ann Arbor for her next appearance. Two songs from Joni's performance were included in the 1991 video/laserdisc release Village Voices. October 27-29, 1967 Canterbury House! Ann Arbor, MI (3 sets nightly) October 31-November 5, 1966 The Living End, Detroit, MI 1967.11.03 Broadsides—WKCR-FMNew York, NY November 12, 1967 Whiting Auditorium, Flint, MI (Unconfirmed) November 17-19, 1967 Sippin' Lizzard Coffee House, Flint, MI November 21-26, 1967 Riverboat, Toronto, ON (2 sets each night, 3 on the 24th & 25th) November 28-December 3, 1967 Riverboat, Toronto, ON (2 sets each night, 3 on the 1st & 2nd) December 3, 1967 Toronto, ON (CANADIAN TV "The Way It Is") December 5-10, 1967 Riverboat, Toronto, ON (2 sets each night, 3 on the 8th & 9th) December 20-24, 1967 Gaslight Cafe, Coconut Grove, FL (2 sets each night, 3 on the 23rd & 24th) December 24, 1967 Toronto, ON (CANADIAN TV "The Way It Is") December 27-31, 1967 Gaslight Cafe, Coconut Grove, FL (2 sets each night, 3 on the 30th & 31st) December 31, 1967 Toronto, ON (CANADIAN TV "The Way It Is") 1968 1968 The Pornographic Onion, Toronto, ON 1968 ZARN-FM StudiosVancouver, BC 1968 The New Penelope Coffee HouseMontreal, QC 1968 Gerdes Folk City, New York City, NY The date and venue of this recording are questionable. 1968 Metronome - CBC RadioMontreal, QC Joni was interviewed by Murray Golan during her recent engagement at The New Penelope Coffee House. Broadcast on April 27, 1968. 1968 Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA Joni made a surprise appearance at a Judy Collins concert. 1968.01 Riverboat, Toronto, ON 1968.01.08 Club 47, Cambridge, MA 1968.01.09 Club 47, Cambridge, MA 1968.01.10 Club 47, Cambridge, MA 1968.01.21 Toronto, ON (CANADIAN TV "The Way It Is") 1968.02 UnKnown Venue?, ? The specific date, and venue of this recording are UnKnown!, although it has been INCORRECTLY ID'd as Germany. 1968.03.06 Club 47, Cambridge, MA 1968.03.07 Club 47, Cambridge, MA 1968.03.08 Canterbury HouseAnn Arbor, MI 1968.03.09 Canterbury HouseAnn Arbor, MI 1968.03.10 Canterbury HouseAnn Arbor, MI Three sets nightly. 1968.03.12 Le Hibou Coffee HouseOttawa, ON 1968.03.13 Le Hibou Coffee HouseOttawa, ON 1968.03.14 Le Hibou Coffee HouseOttawa, ON 1968.03.15 Le Hibou Coffee House, Ottawa, ON Joni opened at Le Hibou shortly after the recording sessions for the Song To A Seagull album were completed. During this engagement Joni was introduced to Graham Nash who was on tour with the Hollies and had already heard about Joni from his friend David Crosby. March 17, 1968 Le Hibou Coffee House, Ottawa, ON March 19-24, 1968 Le Hibou Coffee House, Ottawa, ON (Jimi Hendrix attended the late show on the 19th after playing a concert at the Capitol Theatre and, with Joni's permission, recorded her performance. Unfortunately, both Jimi's recorder and the tapes were stolen several days later) 1968.04.04 Swarthmore CollegeSwarthmore, PA John Fahey opened for Joni at a concert which began hours after the assassination of the Rev. Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. The concert was Broadcast on WXPN-FM. 1968.04.07 The New Generation ClubNew York, NY Joni played a show that also featured BB King, Janis Joplin, the Paul Butterfield Blues Band, Richie Havens, Buddy Guy and Jimi Hendrix jamming with guitarist Roy Buchanan. 1968.04 Wake A Generation - FilmNew York, NY Recorded at 'The New Generation Club' during a memorial for the Rev. Dr. Martin Luther King, Jr. April 16-21 & 23-28, 1968 The Riverboat, Toronto, ON (2 shows each night, 3 on the 19th & 20th & 26th & 27th) April 30-May 1-5, 1968 Riverboat, Toronto, ON (2 shows each night 3 on the 3rd & 4th) 1968.05 Show of the Week—CBC TVToronto, ON 1968.05.19 Through The Eyes Of Tomorrow—CBC TVToronto, ON Joni was featured along with singer-composers Mark Stone, Bruce Mackay, and the Edmonton group, The Loving Sound 1968.06 Open Session—KRLAPasadena, CA (A music and interview program) June 4-9, 1968 The Troubadour, W. Hollywood, CA (2 shows each night supported by Hedge & Donna) June 11-16, 1968 The Troubadour, W. Hollywood, CA (2 shows each night supported by Dave Van Ronk) June 19-24, 1968 Bitter End, New York City, NY (2 shows supported by Jerry Jeff Walker) 1968.06.23 Toronto, ON (CANADIAN TV "The Way It Is") 1968.06.26 Bitter End, New York City, NY 1968.06.27 Bitter End, New York City, NY 1968.06.28 Bitter End, New York City, NY 1968.06.29 Bitter End, New York City, NY Bunky & Jake opened for Joni. Two sets nightly Comedian David Steinberg also appeared. June 30, 1968 Capitol Theatre, Ottawa, ON 1968.07.01 Bitter End, New York City, NY 1968.07.03 Bitter End, New York City, NY 1968.07.04 Bitter End, New York City, NY 1968.07.05 Bitter End, New York City, NY 1968.07.06 Bitter End, New York City, NY 1968.07.07 Bitter End, New York City, NY 1968.07.08 Bitter End, New York City, NY Bunky & Jake opened for Joni. Two sets nightly 1968.07.15 The Cellar DoorWashington, DC 1968.07.16 The Cellar DoorWashington, DC 1968.07.17 The Cellar DoorWashington, DC 1968.07.18 The Cellar DoorWashington, DC 1968.07.19 The Cellar DoorWashington, DC 1968.07.20 The Cellar DoorWashington, DC 1968.07.27 Newport Folk FestivalNewport, RI 1968.08 The New Penelope Coffee HouseMontreal, QC (Unconfirmed) 1968.08.09 Mariposa Folk Festival—Centre IslandToronto, ON Jean Carignan, Bukka White, Henry Crowdog Oscar Brand and Mike Cooney also performed 1968.08.11 Mariposa Folk Festival—Centre IslandToronto, ON Joni participated in an afternoon 'New Songwriters Concert' and was co-host along with Murray McLaughlan. Bruce Cockburn also performed. 1968.08.14 Schaefer Music Festival—Wollman Skating Rink TheaterNew York, NY Arlo Guthrie opened for Joni. Two Shows. 1968.08.15 The Today Show—NBC TVNew York, NY 1968.08.23 Philadelphia Folk Festival—Old Pool FarmUpper Salford, PA 1968.09.07 Big Sur Folk Festival—Esalen InstituteBig Sur, CA Performers included Joni, Judy Collins, Stephen Stills, Joan Baez, "Mama" Cass Elliott and Mimi Fariña (who was married that day). 1968.09.12 The Joey Bishop Show—ABC TVNew York, NY 1968.09.17 The Revolution ClubLondon, England 1968.09.18 The Revolution ClubLondon, England 1968.09 The Monday Show—BBC 2 TVLondon, England (Hosted by David Jacobs) 1968.09 Unknown LocationLondon, England Reprise Records hosted a reception to celebrate the UK release of Joni's first album Song To A Seagull. 1968.09.23 Top Gear—BBC Radio 1, 201 Piccadilly - Studio 1London, England Joni was accompanied by the John Cameron Group. Broadcast on Sept. 29 1968.09.28 Festival Of Contemporary Song—Royal Festival HallLondon, England Joni appeared along with headliners Fairport Convention. Jackson C. Frank and Al Stewart also performed. 1968.10.04 Bovard Auditorium, USCLos Angeles, CA October 9-12, 1968 The Stone Balloon, New Haven, CT (2 shows each night) October 19, 1968 SUNY (State Univ. of NY)Stony Brook, NY (2 shows supported by Tim Hardin) October 23-28, 1968 The Bitter End, New York, NY (2 shows each night supported by Tom Flanders & Neil Young) October 31, 1968 Main Point, Bryn Mawr, PA (2 shows supported by Chris Smither) 1968.11.01 Main Point, Bryn Mawr, PA 1968.11.02 Main Point, Bryn Mawr, PA Chris Smither opened for Joni. Three sets on Friday and Saturday 1968.11.03 Main Point, Bryn Mawr, PA (2 shows supported by Chris Smither) 1968.11.03 Folklore Program—WDAS-FMPhiladelphia, PA Joni was interviewed by host Gene Shay, and performed several songs. The other guests were Chris Smither & Dave Van Ronk. 1968.11.04 Our Kind Of Crowd—CBC TVToronto, ON A TV Special that featured the Canadian group "3's A Crowd", Joni Mitchell, and Richard Pryor. 1968.11.07 BBC 2 TVLondon, England Joni was accompanied by the John Cameron Group. The program was recorded during her Sept. visit to England. 1968.11.08 Hunter College AuditoriumNew York, NY Joni opened for Blood, Sweat & Tears. 1968.11 Hartford, CT 1968.11 The Northfield School for GirlsNorthfield, MA 1968.11 University of Massachusetts, Amherst, MA (Unconfirmed) 1968.11 Cahn Auditorium, Northwestern UniversityEvanston, IL (Unconfirmed) 1968.11 University of Windsor, Windsor, ON (Unconfirmed) 1968.11.10 Alumni Hall, Univ. Of Western Ontario, London, ON 1968.11 Halifax, NS (Unconfirmed) 1968.11.18 University of Chicago Mandel Hall, Chicago, IL 1968.11.22 Psychedelic Supermarket, Boston, MA (supporting Procol Harum) 1968.11.23 Brooklyn College, Brooklyn, NY (supported by Tim Hardin) November 25-30, 1968 The Cellar Door, Washington, DC (supported by David Rea) 1968.12.29 Miami Pop Festival—Gulfstream ParkHallandale, FL During her encore Joni was accompanied by Graham Nash & Richie Havens 1969 Massey Hall, Toronto, ON 1969.01.11 Cahn Auditorium, Northwestern University, Evanston, IL (unconfirmed) 1969.01.18 The Mama Cass Television Program—ABC TVLos Angeles, CA Broadcast on April 8 and June 26, 1969. January 28-February 2, 1969 Troubadour Club, West Hollywood, CA 1969.01.21 The TroubadourW. Hollywood, CA 1969.01.22 The TroubadourW. Hollywood, CA 1969.01.23 The TroubadourW. Hollywood, CA 1969.01.24 The TroubadourW. Hollywood, CA 1969.01.25 The TroubadourW. Hollywood, CA 1969.01.26 The TroubadourW. Hollywood, CA Dave Van Ronk opened for Joni. Two sets nightly 1969.02.01 Carnegie HallNew York, NY 1969.02.14 Zellerbach AuditoriumBerkeley, CA 1969.03 Top Of The Clock—CTVSaskatoon, SK 1969.03.13 Simpson-Sears Department StoreSaskatoon, SK Joni signed autographs at the store where she once worked. 1969.03.14 Centennial AuditoriumSaskatoon, SK 1969.03.28 Unicorn Coffee HouseBoston, MA 1969.03.29 Unicorn Coffee HouseBoston, MA James Taylor opened for Joni. 1969.03.30 Queens CollegeFlushing, NY 1969.04.08 The Mama Cass Television Program—ABC TVLos Angeles, CA Broadcast date. 1969.04.11 Sargent Gymnasium, Boston Univ.Boston, MA Jaime Brockett and Livingston Taylor opened for Joni. 1969.04.12 Cahn Auditorium, Northwestern UniversityEvanston, IL 1969.04.18 Kresge Auditorium, M.I.T.Cambridge, MA 1969.04.20 Academy of MusicPhiladelphia, PA Jerry Jeff Walker opened for Joni. April 25-26, 1969 Fillmore East, New York, NY (2 shows each night supported by Taj Mahal and the James Cotton Blues Band) 1969.04.27 McConaughy Hall, Wesleyan Univ.Middletown, CT 1969.04.30 Johnny Cash's HomeHendersonville, TN Joni, Graham Nash and Bob Dylan joined Johnny Cash at his home for dinner. According to Joni "We all of us! Willy, Dylan, Cash and myself sat there for hours just singing and playing our own - and each others - songs? It was wonderful," Joni concluded. 1969.05 Skip Weshner Show—KRHM fmLos Angeles, CA (unconfirmed) Music and conversation. 1969.05.01 The Johnny Cash Show—ABC TV, Ryman AuditoriumNashville, TN Bob Dylan also appeared in the premier show of the series, which was broadcast on June 7. 1969.05.04 The Way It Is—CBC TVToronto, ON May 20-25, 1969 The Troubadour, W. Hollywood, CA (2 shows each night supported by David Ackles) 1969.06.07 The Johnny Cash Show—ABC TV, Ryman AuditoriumNashville, TN Broadcast date. 1969.06.26 The Mama Cass Television Program—ABC TVLos Angeles, CA Broadcast date. 1969.06.29 Salle Wilfred-PelletierMontreal, QC 1969.06.30 Capitol TheatreOttawa, ON 1969.07.07 Mississippi River Festival—Southern Illinois Univ.Edwardsville, IL Joni and Arlo Guthrie were the featured performers in a concert filmed by NET TV. The Aug. 3 broadcast was titled The Sounds Of Summer–Mississippi River Festival. 1969.07.10 Avon TheatreStratford, ON 1969.07.13 The Uncola Music Festival—Memorial StadiumMount Vernon, NY Tim Hardin opened for Joni. 1969.07.19 The Johnny Cash Show—ABC TV, Ryman AuditoriumNashville, TN Broadcast date 1969.07.19 Newport Folk Festival—Festival FieldNewport, RI Joni participated in an afternoon Songwriters Workshop along with James Taylor, Paul Geremia and others? Joni recalls that she first met James at this workshop. 1969.07.19 Newport Folk Festival—Festival FieldNewport, RI Evening concert 1969.07.20 South Shore Music CircusCohasset, MA 1969.07.22 The Music Shed at TanglewoodLenox, MA Tim Hardin and the Paul Butterfield Blues Band also performed. 1969.07.24 Schaefer Music Festival—Wollman Skating Rink TheaterNew York, NY Tim Hardin opened for Joni. 1969.07.25 Mariposa Folk Festival—Centre IslandToronto, ON July 25-27. Joni and Joan Baez were the featured performers during the ninth Mariposa Folk Festival. Portions were filmed by the CBC and broadcast on Sept. 28 in a program titled Mariposa: A Folk Festival. 1969.08.01 Atlantic City Pop Festival—Atlantic City Race TrackAtlantic City, NJ 1969.08.03 The Sounds Of Summer - Mississippi River FestivalEdwardsville, IL Joni and Arlo Guthrie were featured performers in a concert filmed by NET TV on July 7 at the Mississippi River Festival. 1969.08.16 Auditorium Theatre, Chicago, IL (2 shows supporting Crosby, Stills, Nash & Young) 1969.08.18 The Dick Cavett Show—ABC TV, Television CenterNew York, NY David Crosby, Stephen Stills and Jefferson Airplane also appeared. The program was broadcast on Aug. 19. 1969.08 Vancouver Pop Festival—Paradise Valley ResortSquamish, BC The festival dates were Aug. 22-24. 1969.08.22 CalExpo - California Exposition & State FairSacramento, CA August 25-31, 1969 Greek Theatre, Los Angeles, CA (supporting Crosby, Stills, Nash & Young. Joni would occasionally join them during their encore) 1969.09.13 Big Sur Folk Festival—Esalen InstituteBig Sur, CA 1969.09.14 Big Sur Folk Festival—Esalen InstituteBig Sur, CA Joni performed solo and was also accompanied by Crosby, Stills & Nash and John Sebastian. Portions of her performances were subsequently featured in the film Celebration at Big Sur. 1969.09.28 Mariposa: A Folk Festival—CBC TVToronto, ON Recorded during the ninth Mariposa Folk Festival, July 25-27. Joni and Joan Baez were the featured performers along with Michael Cooney, Ian and Sylvia, Doc Watson, Bruce Cockburn, Doug Kershaw and David Rea. 1969.10.19 UCLA Pauley Pavilion, Westwood, CA (Gala 50th Anniversary Concert. Joni was the special guest artist with the Los Angeles Philharmonic Orchestra, performing nine songs solo and three with the orchestra) 1969.10.27 University Of Chicago Rockefeller Chapel, Chicago, IL 1969.11.01 Centennial Auditorium, Saskatoon, SK 1969.11.05 Williamstown, MA (Interview for WMS-WCFM) 1969.11.22 California State University, Fullerton, CA (supported by John Fahey) 1969.11.29 College Of Holy Cross, Worcester, MA (afternoon show) 1969.11.29 Worcester Polytechnic Institute Alden Memorial Auditorium, Worcester, MA (evening show) 1969.12.05 Symphony Hall, Boston, MA 1969.12.06 Crouse College Auditorium, Syracuse, NY (2 shows 8.00 & 10.00 supported by Patrick Sky) 1969.12.07 University of Hartford, Hartford, CT 1969.12.10 Springfield College Memorial Field House, Springfield, MA (with Turley Richards) 1969.12.11 Brandeis University Shapiro Athletic Center, Waltham, MA 1969.12.12 M.I.T. Harrington Auditorium, Cambridge, MA 1969.12.13 Kleinhans Music Hall, Buffalo, NY 1969.12.14 Masonic Temple Theater, Detroit, MI (Joni was a surprise guest performer at a CSNY concert)